Titans United
by TheAwsomeTitanGal
Summary: The Titans are facing their worst days yet.The unfrozen, stronger than ever, Brotherhood of Evil, and a number of new recruits joining.The Titans combat this force by contacting every link in the crimefighting world they have Full Summ inside! First fic!
1. Submission Sheet

**Author: **TheAwsomeTitanGal

**Category: **Teen Titans

**Title: **Titans United

**Rating: **T, for general teenage language and fight scenes.

**Summary: **The Titans are facing their worst days yet. The unfrozen, and stronger than ever, Brotherhood of Evil, and a number of new recruits joining their ranks. The Titans must combat this force by contacting every link in the crime-fighting world they have-including some surprising additions. Can the Titans find enough allies in time?

**Warnings: **General warnings, possible slash/femslash parings, possible slight gore. (Depending on the characters I pick)

**Disclaimer:** TheAwsomeTitanGal owns nothing recognizable. None of the review or Private Messaging submitted Original Characters are TheAwsomeTitanGal's; they are the property of their respective owners. TheAwsomeTitanGal is not making any profit off this story. The below example Original Character (Thomas McKee/Phase) is TheAwsomeTitanGal's property; do not use the aforementioned Original Character without TheAwsomeTitanGal's permission.

**Author's Note: **Hi there!

I have wanted to do an OC story for Teen Titans for a long time, and I finally got an account so I could do it.

I have a scene for a kind-of prologue, and then the submission sheet. Be as original as possible; and no all-powerful Mary-Sues! If you don't know what a Mary-Sue is, PM me.

**No discrimination against characters of any color, race, age, gender, or sexual preferance will be made!**

Please read the prologue first!

A hulking shadowy figure sat comfortably in a pitch-black room. He tapped his fingers of the arm of his cold metal throne rather impatiently, metallic sounds surrounding the space, like a spider lounging in wait for its prey. The sound of a thick metal door slamming shut echoed off the hard stone walls. The figure vaguely smiled under their metal mask.

_Fresh meat _

A bright spotlight clicked on, the light blinding the small male. He raised his hand to block the painful yellow, but he could only see for a few feet, before the glare stopped him from trying.

"Why are you here?" A loud mechanical voice ricocheted in the cavernous space, making it impossible to pinpoint.

The other male looked around wildly, before settling on an ever-so-slightly lighter spot in the dark. His 'smile' was dark and horrifying, eyes flashing in cold victory. "I'm here to answer the call."

_Submission sheet:_

_Name: _

_Nickname?: (Optional)_

_Superhero, Villain, or Vigilante?: (A.K.A. Titan, Brotherhood, or RedX) _

_Superhero/Villain/Vigilante name:_

_Place of Birth:_

_Place of Residence: _

_Ethnicity: _

_Appearance: (No links or celeb look a likes please!)_

_Height: _

_Scar(s)/Tattoo(s):_

_Birthday: (No year please)_

_Age: (13-18)_

_Gender: (Transgender is perfectly acceptable) _

_Orientation: (Gay, straight, bi, etc.)_

_Personality:_

_Style: (The type of clothes they wear when lounging or out doing regular things)_

_Superhero/Villain/Vigilante clothes: _

_Power(s): (Please give them actual weaknesses)_

_Parents/Siblings:_

_Background: (No ridiculously dramatic or everyone dying pasts)_

_Hobbies:_

_Likes:_

_Dislikes:_

_Good habits: (Like recycling) _

_Bad habits: (Like never cleaning their room) _

_Romantic Relationship: (Please list top three in order of preference, and be original-not everyone needs Robin/Speedy/Kid Flash or Starfire/Raven/Kole as their Boy/girlfriend)_

_Who contacted them: (What superhero/villain asked them to join the good/bad side?)_

_How above person contacted them: (Can be description or scene, author's choice)_

_Optional Stuff:_

_Favorites-_

_Color: (Not everyone's favorite is black or hot pink)_

_Food:_

_Sport:_

_Animal: (Not everyone's favorite is a bat)_

**Here is an example of an OC I'm going to use, for reference on how to fill out the sheet.**

_Name: _Thomas Joseph McKee

_Nickname: _Thom

_Superhero, Villain, or Vigilante: _Villain

_Superhero/Villain/Vigilante name: _Phase

_Place of Birth: _Steel City

_Place of Residence: _Jump City

_Ethnicity:_ Caucasian

_Appearance: _Shaggy blond hair that falls in his eyes, steel gray eyes, medium build.

_Height: _5'11

_Scar(s)/Tattoo(s): _None

_Birthday: _October 3rd

_Age: _17

_Gender: _Male

_Orientation: _Straight, but LGBTQQ freindly

_Personality: _Cold and calculating, Thom could kill without a second thought. He is good at battle strategy, and will let the Titans wear themselves out on another criminal before attacking in a carefully planned way. He is mildly friendly to those he knows share his vision, and is rampantly suspicious until he knows a person. He shields himself from feeling any emotion. He thieves for money to support his family. He is fiercely protective and dearly loves his mother and sister. He keeps them a secret to protect them, and hates that he has to do the things he does.

_Style: _Grey tee shirts, dark jeans, dark colored hoodies, black or grey converse.

_Superhero/Villain/Vigilante clothes: _A white tee shirt, black pants, a black hooded cloak. Steel-toe boots, a black utility belt, silver lower-arm guards.

_Power(s): _Shadow Manipulation: The ability to use shadows as weapons, and transport himself through them. He can use other people's shadows as weapons against them. He can teleport through the shadows, disappearing at will. He can see very well in the dark, and can detect very slight differences on the shadows. He is also skilled at hand-to-hand combat.

Weaknesses: He can only use available shadows, not create them. He can only teleport about a mile at a time, and must rest between teleports, or he will pass out. He can teleport objects/people with him, but it causes more strain. He can't use his powers in a place with nothing to cast shadows, so in a desert he's useless. Because of his powers, he doesn't cast a shadow, making him stand out to someone watching. The brighter a certain spot is, the harder it is too see, so it takes him a while to adjust from the dark shadows to the bright daylight. He is not skilled enough to beat Robin in power-less combat, or something like that.

_Parents/Siblings: _Josie, mother, brown hair/brown eyes. Unknown father, blonde hair/grey eyes. Hailey Grace, little sister, brown hair/blue eyes.

_Background: _Thom grew up in a relatively happy childhood home in Steel City, never knowing his father. His mother worked three jobs to support them, and Thom blamed his father for leaving them with no money. Thom looks exactly like his father and hates it.

When he was twelve, his mother was diagnosed with lung cancer. She had to quit her jobs, and they quickly became swamped in debt. It was then Thom first used his powers. He had started to steal jewelry and other valuables and sell them to pay for Josie's treatments. But she kept getting sicker, and Thom had to start stealing more and more things.

He stole from the wrong man when he was thirteen, a mob leader named James Monroe, and he worked for him as payback for two years. James kept asking stranger and more dangerous things, even killing his brother. Thom refused, and James tried to kill Thom, but in the struggle, Thom killed James. James' brother, Stevie, didn't believe Thom, and thought he killed James on purpose. Thom was forced to move across the country to protect Josie and Hailey Grace.

His reputation preceded him, and he was quickly accepted as a formidable villain. He has had to kill to protect his family, and he hates his father for causing all this. He has attempted many times to track him down, but has failed. His mother is beginning to recover, and Thom hopes he can see them again one day.

_Hobbies: _Colects bottle caps and basketball cards.

_Likes: _Josie, Hailey Grace, getting tickets to the Jump City Titans basketball games.

_Dislikes: _Having to steal to support Josie and Hailey Grace, being away from his family, most of the supervillains, killing, the mob.

_Good habits: _Never steals from poeple who need the money. (Like mothers with small children, or single fathers)

_Bad habits: _Allways seems to run into the Titans at the worst times, bites his finger nails.

_Romantic Relationship: _None, to focused on Josie and Hailey Grace.

_Who contacted them:_ Cheshire

_How above person contacted them: _I sat alone on the roof of an abandoned warehouse in Jump's fishing district. The air smelled of fresh crab, rotting lobster, and stale salmon. I shifted my weight, sitting back on my heels. I was watching the small fish butcher shop across the street, the illegal poker games in the back would make for great robbery targets.

I felt someone land behind me. I spun around, swirling some of the nearby shadows around my hand. Standing before me was the famous (or was it infamous?) villain-for-hire, Cheshire. What would she want with me? I shifted into a battle stance as she walked a few steps closer. That freaky mask of hers was even more disturbing up close and personal.

"Don't worry," She said, her stance not one of a threat. "I'm not here to kill you."

I was immediately suspicious. "That what are you here for?" I narrowed my eyes and took a step back as she walked closer again. We were less than ten feet apart, perfect distance for her swirling claw attack.

I got the feeling she was smirking below that mask. "I represent the new Brotherhood of Evil. We have taken an interest in your recent work."

I cocked my head to the right a bit. "What of it?"

"We are forming a new force to strike the Titans down once and for all. We would appreciate your help." I opened my mouth, but she cut me off. "You will be paid handsomely for your service."

I glared. "And how much is handsomely?"

"25K; 10% up front, the rest in an anonymous wire transfer to a bank account in Thailand, as soon as the brats are taken care of."

I briefly considered it. Mom and Hailey Grace were running low again. The Titans had stopped my jewelry store robbery and I hadn't gotten any money to them in a couple weeks. Twenty-five hundred bucks would certainly help until I could get them the rest.

"Who's running the show?" I asked. I wanted to know how I was working for; I would never work for the mob again.

She completely ignored my question. "I'll take that as a yes. Come to this address tomorrow at midnight. Don't be late." With that, she jumped over an industrial air conditioner, and was gone. I almost yelled 'Where?' after, but I knew she was already out of range.

A small throwing knife suddenly slammed into the roof not five inches from my feet. I jumped back and looked around wildly, briefly seeing a faint shadow difference on a rooftop a block away. I sighed, picking up the torn paper attached to the knife. I glanced at the neatly written script of the note before stuffing it in my pocket, hooking the thrown object onto my belt.

I turned back to the tiny store across the street, and smiled devilishly as the side door squeaked open.

_Optional Stuff:_

_Favorites-_

_Color: _Blue, the color of his sister's eyes

_Food: _Coffee

_Sport: _Basketball

_Animal: _Dog


	2. First accepted OC!

**Author: **TheAwsomeTitanGal

**Category: **Teen Titans

**Title: **Titans United

**Rating: **T, for general teenage language and fight scenes.

**Summary: **The Titans are facing their worst days yet. The unfrozen, and stronger than ever, Brotherhood of Evil, and a number of new recruits joining their ranks. The Titans must combat this force by contacting every link in the crime-fighting world they have-including some surprising additions. Can the Titans find enough allies in time?

**Warnings: **General warnings, possible slash/femslash parings, possible slight gore.

**Author's Note: **Hi again guys! Here is the first accepted character! Don't worry, I still have plenty of spots open! I could use some villains though!

The "Contacted" scene is at the bottom, please read it!

* * *

><p><strong>Author:<strong> Moonlit Kit

**Name:** Demetra Sofie Marinos

**Nickname:** Demi

**Superhero:** Superhero

**Superhero name:** Soul

**Place of Birth:** Everett, WA

**Place of Residence:** Stanwood, WA

**Ethnicity:** Greek German

**Appearance:** She has nearly waist length, wavy, light red hair. Her eyes are hazel and her skin tone is light olive.

**Height:** 5'6"

**Scar(s)/Tattoo(s):** A 'C' shaped scar on the inside of her right wrist.

**Birthday:** December 25

**Age:**18

**Gender:** Female

**Orientation:** Lesbian

**Personality:** She is open about most everything, but she is more open one on one, even though she is not shy. She is very protective of those she holds close to her. She can be a bit controlling and a bit snappish at times.

**Style:** Indie

**Superhero clothes:** None-she believes it is pointless to wear a uniform when it will just take up time to change into it.

**Power(s):** She can sense when people are naturally hyperactive, calm or somewhere in between and project the opposite personality. Her powers are limited range (14-16 feet away at the most, then they fizzle out). Her powers also very tuned to her body, so her powers are out of wack right now. She can also recieves vision of the future, put the future is constatly changing, so it is hard know if her visions will come true or not.

**Parents/Siblings:** Parents - Elisabeth and Petros Marinos (Decesed). Twin Sister - Emmeline (vanished) Baby Sister - Renee, age 4

**Background:** When she was fourteen, her parents were killed in a horrible car accident. Her twin sister, Emmeline vanished after the car accident. She and her baby sister, Renee were sent to foster care where they were treated horribly. Demi took Renee and ran away.

She eventually came across a carnival and decided to get her fortune told. The fortuneteller was telling the fortune of the person before her and Demi saw a different fortune. The fortuneteller challenged her. When Demi returned the next night, she took on the fortuneteller's challenge. Demi won, but barely. When she turned 18, she got custody of Renee.

Then, nearly three months to the start of the story, she left her boyfriend, who not only lied to her, but abused her when he found she was a lesbian. And now she's scared she'll be kicked off the team.

**Hobbies:** She writes in her spare time.

**Likes:** Playing with Renee, hanging out with her girlfriend and roommate, Rose Hawthorne, mystery novels and crime tv shows, extremely spicy food

**Dislikes:** Bland boring food,

**Good habits:** She is a neat freek, she watches everything she eats, does Zumba once a week

**Bad habits:** Chewing her nails, forgets about the chicken and ends up burning it when she makes chicken.

**Romantic Relationship:** Her best friend and roommate, Rose Hawthorne

**Who contacted them:** Raven

**Optional Stuff:**

**Favorites-**

**Color:** Sky blue

**Food:** Cantalope

**Sport:** Ballet

**Animal:** Cats

* * *

><p>I stood in the hallway outside my next class, waiting for the professor and other students to arrive. I was unusually early, and I shifted from one foot to the other, wishing they would hurry up. All I wanted, was for this day to be over so I could spend some time with Rose and Renee before going on patrol with my teammate.<strong><span>(1)<span>**

"Demi," A vaguely familiar voice said from behind me. I spun around to see my friend, Raven, standing in the hall behind me.

"Hey, Rachael. What this about?" I could sense some of the worry and confusion coming off her.

"We need to talk." She monotoned, her eyes glowing as she searched the hallway for prying ears. _'Oh, god, don't tell me. She found out didn't she? I thought I was careful!' _I thought in a panic.

"It's clear. Now the reason I came," She pulled down the hood of her cloak. _'Oh No, Nonononononononono! She's going to kick me out, and that'll be it!'_ I was close to tears. But, I had to be strong, calm, and reasonable. I took a deep breath, preparing for the worst, but Raven started speaking again.

"Demi, the Brotherhood of Evil is back."

I gasped, partly out of relief and partly out of shock. "But, I thought they were frozen!" The words spilled out of my mouth before I could stop them.

"They were. Somehow, our security system was shut down over the weekend, and by the time we got there, everything was gone."

"How did it shut down? Didn't Cyborg put the best security we have on the place?" I was starting to relax again, but this was concerning. If they could hack into that system…. I shuddered slightly.

"He did, and we're looking into it. But that's not why I came here." Her eyes suddenly glowed again, and she stiffened. "Someone's coming,"

I looked around, before pulling her into the empty classroom across the hall. I locked the door behind us, and turned back to her. "Then why did you come?" Panic welled in my chest, but I pushed it down.

"We need your help Demi." Raven turned to whiteboard in the front, a marker turning black before floating up and writing as she talked. "See, you've been great up here in the Pacific Northwest," She drew a vague map of the U.S., highlighting Washington area I protected. "But crime here in California and New Jersey Has sky rocketed." She used a different colored marker to circle Jump and Steel cities, before turning back to me. "We know these attacks are from the Brotherhood, but we don't know why they are targeting only the towers. They have been recruiting new villains in our tower areas, and we could use an extra hand."

"Of course, I'd love to help." I smiled slightly before frowning again. "Uh… how soon did you need me…" I trailed off.

"Cyborg will fly the T-ship up tomorrow. He's picking up a few more people, so it will be after three o'clock."

We heard the ten-minute warning bell, and Raven turned to go. "Wait, Rachael!" She turned back around. "Can I bring Renee, and Rose too?" If I was going, I wanted my family with me too.

"Sure, I'm sure Beast Boy will love seeing Renee again." She smiled ever so slightly. Raven then raised her hands above her head. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" She has gone is a flash of her black energy.

I hurried next door to take my seat. I thought over what had just happened as I waited for class the start. I was thankful Raven hadn't found out my secret. But, I was also concerned about the Brotherhood. What if they started coming after the Titans like they did last time? I shivered again at the implications. I guess that was why we were pooling our heroes in the towers.

I shook my head to clear it as the professor walked in. I'd think about it later.

"Good afternoon, class! Please turn to page 76…"

* * *

><p><strong>(1) <strong>There is another character who lives around there (At the moment I'm drawing a complete blank, if you know please review!) and Demi goes on patrol with him/her twice a week. If I don't find the other Titan, I make an OC for the spot.

**End Author's Note:** How did you like it? I plan on using that scene as a base for where I want the other "Contacted" scenes to go. It revealed a bit of the plot, but not to much a hope! PLease review with any questions or comments you may have!


End file.
